Domperidone, a selective peripheral dopamine receptor antagonist, is a promotility agent. It augments gastrointestinal smooth muscle function in the stomach and small bowel without untoward side effects. We have completed a double-blind randomized study establishing domperidone's efficacy. This symptomatic open-labeled study enables us to treat and to collect extra data on symptomatic patients with delayed gastric emptying, who have not responded or had side effects with Domperidone.